In recent years, a technique has been known which analyzes the image of the outside of a vehicle captured by an in-vehicle camera device and automatically recognizes, for example, vehicles in front and road signs. This technique is provided in, for example, a navigation system or a drive recorder device and is used, for example, to support safe driving or to detect dangerous driving.
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-103919) discloses a passing vehicle monitoring system which detects vehicles that are dangerously driven, using a plurality of camera devices installed on the road.